


indulgence

by galacktic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, but pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacktic/pseuds/galacktic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't be scared / i've done this before</p>
            </blockquote>





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even gotten past their c support what is this what am i doing

The first thing Tsubaki noticed upon meeting him were his teeth. Blindingly white, dangerously sharp, contrasting starkly against rough tanned skin. He thought idly that they looked like the teeth of some lithe, preying beast. The teeth of a predator.

And before he knew it he was shoved against the door of Zero's chambers and those perfect teeth- almost as perfect as his own- were scraping their way past his jugular and sinking into his shoulder.

Tsubaki groaned to show his approval, and immediately felt a warm wave of nausea roll through his stomach. For a moment he was positive that he was going to be sick.

A dry chuckle, then a glint of white as Zero looked up and grinned.

"Just let me know if this is too much, pretty boy."

The roiling in his gut persisted, and Tsubaki was suddenly aware that the rough hand snaking its way through his hair was most likely leaving a plethora of tangles in its wake.

"Someone will hear." Tsubaki blurted stupidly, for lack of anything better to say. Zero didn't seem to like that.

"Gods, you really are no fun. C'mon.."

Zero punctuated the last word with a long, slow rock of his hips, wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed their bodies impossibly closer against the door. Tsubaki would've laughed at the pure ridiculousness of the situation if not for the electric warmth that shot through him as their hips met. Even through multiple layers of clothing, it felt divine.

Zero was doing this to him, making him feel this way. A Nohrian. A man. A predator.

He ran over those facts in his head as Zero continued to mark him, littering the perfect skin of his neck with bruise after bruise, and felt a tinge of guilt that they only caused the warmth in his stomach to burn hotter.

Feeling brave, Tsubaki tangled a hand in Zero's unkempt hair, feigning gentleness. However, he wasn't even remotely gentle when he pulled Zero from his spot at the crook of his neck and forced direct eye contact. When he saw the wave of surprise pass over Zero's face, mouth open in a comical "o", he nearly laughed out loud.

Instead, he took this opportunity to push the archer's head forward and slam their lips together in a searing kiss.

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Zero responded almost instantly, immediately coaxing Tsubaki's mouth open and dominating the kiss in a way that could be described as greedy. Sloppy and probing, animalistic and raw, searching for more, more, more.

A part of Tsubaki knew that he was hardly being the perfect, attentive lover he envisioned himself as, but right now Zero was doing things with his teeth and with his tongue that were making his head spin and he simply couldn't be bothered to care.

There was suddenly a knee pressing insistently between Tsubaki's legs, and he noticed with an air of detachment that his arms had gone slack and he was moaning openly against the other's mouth. It was disgusting and much too loud, but Zero simply broke away, flashed him a positively filthy grin, and continued to give Tsubaki the sweet, sweet friction that he craved.

He could feel Zero's length, hot and impossible to ignore, against his own through the layers of clothes they had neglected to shed. Undressing would be much too personal, too intimate for whatever bond they shared. His musings were cut short as he felt Zero's hand trail down his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake despite the clothes that separated them. He felt Zero's needy, bruising grip on his waist tighten.

"You know, Tsubaki... you're wide open right now."

Zero laughed, evidently due to the confused face Tsubaki had made.

"Your defenses, I mean."

He was hyperaware of their bodies moving in tandem, slowly and perfectly slotting together in a lazy, repetitive motion. Zero groaned so lowly that Tsubaki wondered if he was simply hearing things.

Zero paused, voice dropping to a husky murmur.

"I could kill you right now."

And suddenly Tsubaki realized that Zero was completely right and for all he knew was completely and utterly serious.

He was ashamed at the sharp flare of excitement that shot through him at the thought. His stomach was doing flips, yet it didn't feel unpleasant in the least.

Tsubaki bit his lip to stifle a groan before shooting Zero a look that he hoped would pass as intimidating. Two could play at that game.

"I'm not the only one letting my guard down."

Zero said nothing, opting instead to let out a low growl, and the pegasus knight took that moment to drink in the sight of the man who was currently dry humping him like it was going out of style. He was vulnerable, they both were, laid bare and completely at the mercy of the other. The ultimate risk. Gross, Tsubaki thought.

These thoughts were quickly dismissed, however, as he felt Zero snake his hand down farther and grind the heel of his palm against the tent of Tsubaki's pants with newfound determination. The pace he set was ruthless, domineering, too much and not enough.

"You're actually getting off on this? I've barely even touched you. How unbefitting of someone of your status, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki was lost in those words, those hands, those teeth. He felt detached as his entire world became stifling heat and groping hands. 

Zero continued much too naturally, as if he was simply making conversation.

"And so loud... I bet everyone can hear us right now. Oh, what would Lady Sakura think?"

Breathing hard, Tsubaki knew he was close.

"Tell me... should I make your death quick, or achingly, agonizingly slow?"

He barely had time to register Zero's words before something inside him snapped, his vision blurred, and Tsubaki was coming harder than he ever had in his life. As he tossed his head back against the door, utterly blissed out, he could've sworn he heard Zero chuckle.

The first thing he noticed when he came back down was the tacky, rapidly cooling mess stuck unpleasantly to the inside his pants. The second thing he noticed was the loss of contact as Zero moved away, leaving him to lean awkwardly against the door. Tsubaki's legs had turned to jelly and he felt the sudden urge to scream.

He didn't though, and instead looked up to meet Zero's gaze. The way he was looking at him, lips curled up smugly, made Tsubaki feel filthy. He'd let Zero win, and they both knew it.

The pegasus knight sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and straightened before speaking.

"You.. uh... you want me to..?" He gestured awkwardly towards the front of Zero's pants, more out of courtesy than desire to prolong whatever this was.

Zero scoffed, waved his hand dismissively. He ran his pink tongue across those white teeth.

"I'll take care of it myself. Now get out of my room."

Tsubaki did.


End file.
